Louder Than Words
by alana94xx
Summary: Elena is an aspiring singer, working in New York's hottest club.  Damon is talented doctor, driven off the rails by his ex-girlfriend Rose.  When Damon and Elena meet for the first time, will it be as they expected?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, this is my new story. Just to clear things up for you guys: Elena and Katherine as sisters. Jeremy is their younger brother, he's 19. Elena is 21 and Katherine is 23, they live together and don't hate each other! Damon and Stefan are also brothers. Damon is 26 and Stefan is 24.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>_

Strobe lights flashing, music blaring, bodies moving as one on the dance floor; this was all 21 year-old Elena Gilbert could see as she watched from behind the bar. She had spent the past few months working at "Dirty South", one of the hottest bars in New York. As Elena watched couples grinding together, she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously. It wasn't as if Elena couldn't get a dance partner herself, she had plenty of offers. In the most modest way as possible, Elena knew she was what people categorised as beautiful. Her thick wavy chocolate brown hair fell almost to her hips, her olive skin glowed under the bars strobe lights and her dark brown eyes were ones that men could lose themselves in. Elena had a body to die for as well. Both her and her sister had been gifted with petite frames, long legs and very flat stomachs. Sure Elena Gilbert had the body to have any man she wanted. But that was the problem. All the men that Elena ever had the chance to meet at clubs, were the drunks she served drinks too. Not one of them had ever captured her attention. As Elena stared into the midst of bodies, she almost didn't notice her sister calling her.

"Hey! Lena! For goodness sake Elena, stop daydreaming and serve someone!" Katherine called from the other end of the bar. Katherine was Elena's older sister by 2 years. Katherine had been the one to get Elena this job, but it hadn't been very hard. All the bartenders at Dirty South had to be gorgeous; it was just another way to attract more customers.

Elena looked up from her dazed state and started serving customers. Night after night this was her routine. She would flirt shamelessly with men, serve them drinks, and then get a fat tip from men hoping to get in her pants. She of course never followed through with _that_ part of their plan.

Katherine had just finished serving her group of customers when she came over to talk to Elena.

"So, Lena, will you be getting up tonight to do your thing?" Katherine drawled with a wink. Elena just looked at her and smiled,

"Kat, if I'm going up there tonight, you'd have to come with me" Elena replied with a smirk.

"Ooh, my little sister is getting feisty!" They both laughed at that. Ever since the death of their parents Isobel and John, Elena had been 13 years old and Katherine had been 15, the girls had learnt to grow up quickly and look out for themselves and their little brother Jeremy.

"But anyway Elena, there is no way I could even compare to what you can do up there, you're an amazing singer Elena, you'll get there eventually. I've heard your songs, and seriously, they're good" Katherine smiled at her younger sister. Elena just smiled her thanks and walked to the other end of the bar to serve group of men some more beers. They leered at her as she bent over to grab some bottles. Luckily, Matt Donovan, the bouncer who worked around the bar, and also a good friend of Elena as he was dating her best friend Bonnie Bennet, was there to playfully scare the men off by threatening to break their legs if they looked at Elena in the wrong way again.

Elena just laughed at the looks on their faces as they ran off with their beers. Matt was your average boy next door, blonde hair, blue eyes and a smile to die for. He had a way with getting along with anyone, but turned into a full on threat to anyone who did something he didn't like to a friend of his. It also helped that Matt was around 6"4, and built like a heavyweight boxer. But he was a good guy at heart. Elena waved her thanks before walking back to Katherine who was chatting to Vicki, another waitress, at the other end of the bar. Vicki was gushing about this amazingly hot guy she had seen. It wasn't until Elena saw who it was did she laugh out loud. He was gorgeous, but he was taken. Katherine squealed before running over to kiss him. It was Stefan, Katherine's boyfriend of around 3 months. Stefan had light brown hair with amazingly green eyes. He was very good looking, but he was too modest to realise this, making him even more appealing to women.

Elena laughed at Vicki's expression to the couples embrace – she didn't know that this was Katherine's boyfriend. Elena watched Katherine talk to Stefan and then look behind him. Stefan called the man over and he and Katherine smiled and shook hands. The man then asked Kat something; she smiled a wide smile and pointed in Elena's direction. The man looked at her and Elena felt her heart skip a beat. He was gorgeous. He had the most piercing blue eyes, with short and wavy raven black hair. His face was sculpted to perfection and his black shirt outlined his torso nicely, revealing his toned and muscular chest. He smiled at her before walking over to the bar.

* * *

><p>Earlier that night, Damon and Stefan had been walking down the street towards Dirty South, neither of them speaking, just walking in a comfortable silence. Damon had been nervous about meeting Katherine for the first time. He had spoken to her over the phone before, seen pictures and all that, but he was nervous about this 'get togehter'. It wasn't that he would ever try to take her away from Stefan, no, he saw how happy she made him. Truth be told, Damon was actually more nervous about meeting Katherine's sister. Damon had reluctantly agreedto meet her, saying it was only for Stefan's benefit but he secretly hoped she was going to be hot enough to get his ex-girlfriend jealous and send her running back to him. The last few months had been hell for him, and of course it all came down to the love of a woman. Even now, he still thought about what happened between him and Rose...<p>

_Damon had been driving home from work, when Rose, his girlfriend of 2 years called him. _

"_Hey sweetie, I'm just on my way home now" Damon said into the phone. There was a pause, too long to be considered normal. "Rose? You there?" Damon asked a litter loud. He could hear shuffling in the background and then a man's voice._

"_Look Damon, I don't think this is going to work out..." Rose whispered. Damon just chuckled and replied saying "Hey that's fine, we can have dinner another night. Just let me know when you're free!" He smiled into the phone. _

"_No Damon, that's not what I meant"_

"_Well what did you mean then?" He asked again after another long pause from Rose._

"_Look Rose what's going on?"_

"_Damon, I think we should break up." Rose breathed out in a rushed manner. Damon almost didn't register the red light up ahead. Had it not been for his quick reflexes he would have been in a very serious accident._

"_Wait, Rose! What do you mean? Why? I mean... Is there someone else?" Damon nearly shouted at her. _

"_I'm afraid so Damon. I am so sorry but the thing is, Trevor and I had been on and off for years. We didn't believe it could ever work, and then I met you. You made me feel what love could be like again Damon! And it's because of you; I believed that Trevor and I could make it this time" Damon figured out that the man he'd heard earlier must be this Trevor prick. He felt his muscles tense as she continued "I am so sorry to do this to you, but to be honest; I don't think I've ever really deserved you. You're destined for great things. You don't need a small town girl like me. I do love you Damon, but we're over" and with that she disconnected the call. _

"_Rose? For God's sake Rose, are you there!" Damon screamed into the phone. It was too much for Damon to handle so he had to pull over to compose himself. He stared out the window into the rain and just stopped everything._

_This was the worst news he could have ever heard. Rose had been his rock when his father had died. He and Stefan were close, but he hardly ever saw him anymore. Damon still lived in Mystic Falls, as he had taken over his father's job as head doctor as Mystic Falls hospital when he died. Rose had been there for everything, including helping to take care of the funeral. Ever since then, Damon felt as if Rose was the love of his life. He couldn't imagine spending his life with anyone else. He felt his heart literally breaking when Rose told him she was leaving him. That they were over. _

_That night, Damon had a call from Stefan saying that they should meet up as it had been too long. With that one phone call, Damon decided to turn his life around. He quit his job as Chief Resident at Mystic Falls, packed his bags, sold his apartment, and went to go live in New York, so he could be closer to the only family he had left; to be with his younger brother._

_After living in New York for a few weeks, Damon had found a penthouse to live in, a new job at the biggest hospital in New York and an already active social life. He made it his mission to sleep with as many women as he could to forget about Rose and Trevor. He found it surprisingly easy to charm women; it was always something he had a knack at. He would just compliment them, pretend to listen, buy them a few drinks and then by the end of the night they'd either be making out in an alley behind the bar or having sex in the toilets. Either way, Damon would take them however he wanted with no regrets. _

_It wasn't until Damon finally met up with his brother did he start feeling guilty about what he was doing. Stefan talked to him about his actions and actually had the ability to make him feel guilty. It was this point that Stefan had made him meet Katherine's sister, Elena. All he'd heard from Stefan about her was that she was 21 years old, very pretty and works at the same bar as Katherine. He was actually feeling giddy about meeting her; this was his real date in months. All his hook-ups with women had been just that; hook ups. There were no emotional feelings involved, at least not from his end. Damon had been hoping that this could be another night like that. Little did he know that she was not going to be what he expected._

Once Stefan and Damon had gotten into the club, Stefan made an immediate move towards the bar.

"That's the spirit little brother! Let's forget about the women and drink our troubles away!" Damon smirked at his brother.

Stefan stopped to look back at his older brother. "Er, no Damon. I'm here to meet my wonderful girlfriend and YOUR here to meet her sister, so just be polite, and be less like, well, you" Before Damon could say anything, Stefan had walked over to an attractive woman who squealed, ran at him and greeted him with a full blown kiss. Damon cleared his throat and the couple before him broke apart.

"Sorry to interrupt but I was getting a bit uncomfortable!" Damon joked to the woman he assumed was Katherine. She fit Stefan's description perfectly, but Damon still introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Damon Salvatore and I have heard so much about you. Katherine is it?" and then placed a gentle kiss on her hand. She smiled and introduced herself. "Yes, I'm Katherine, but just call me Kat. Hmm I hope everything you've heard has been good yes?" Katherine smiled at Stefan who of course nodded that it had been.

Damon chuckled at her, "So I believe I am meeting your sister tonight, may I ask where she is?" Katherine nodded and pointed to the bar. There were two women chatting and looking in his direction. One was relatively pretty, but Damon found the other to be breathtakingly beautiful.

Katherine spoke quickly "Elena's the one on the right" before pulling Stefan onto the dance floor. Damon inwardly cheered to himself as he soaked up Elena's appearance. He couldn't see much of her figure as she was behind the bar and far away, but even from a distance her face seemed to be enough to get his libido going. Damon smiled widely and made his way over to the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please review! xxx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_So finally guys here's chapter two! I've been crazy with exams and revision etc, but they've finished so I'll be updating this story much more often. Enjoy! xxx_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>_

Elena just stared as the most attractive man she had ever seen made his way over to her and sat down on the stool right in front of her. Katherine had shown her pictures of Stefan's family, so Elena assumed this was his brother. Before Elena and Katherine had left for work, Katherine had mentioned that Stefan was bringing his brother. Before Stefan's brother could reach her, Elena recalled her conversation with Katherine just hours ago.

"_Lena, before I forget, Stefan's coming to meet me after work tonight" said Katherine as she touched up her eyeliner in the mirror. Elena was standing behind her in her underwear lotioning her legs._

"_Oh okay, cool?" Elena didn't know what to say to that. She was only friends with Stefan because of Katherine, why would she care about his brother?_

"_Well I was hoping you could 'entertain' him for the evening. He's new to the area and doesn't know many people" Katherine laughed at her last words._

_Elena looked at her curiously. She then realised what Katherine had said. She wanted her to 'entertain' him for the evening. Hoping she had misunderstood Elena turned to Katherine._

"_Kat, when you say 'entertain'... you don't mean like, put out do you?"_

_Kat looked at her and smiled, "well, I figured since you and Matt didn't work out, that you could do with some fun" she added with a wink. _

"_Yeah well it's been like a month since we broke up. I'm not at the quickie stage with random guys" Elena grimaced. Katherine gasped and turned to her._

"_Oh my god! I wasn't suggesting that! I was just saying that you could get to know him. I know you're not that kind of girl Lena" Katherine responded._

_Understanding washed over Elena's face._

"_And anyway" Katherine continued, "He seems like a nice guy. Stefan told me all about him. He was a doctor in Mystic Falls, but for some reason he just quit his job and decided to come to New York to live closer to his little brother. Isn't that sweet?"_

_Elena couldn't help but smile. That did seem really sweet._

"_But I should warn you Lena. I've a friend in Mystic Falls, and she said that Damon is incredibly hot, until he opens his mouth; Lizzie even said that he could turn into a Class A Douchebag", Elena laughed out loud at that, "apparently he's got a reputation for being a womanizer. He's the perfect guy to fool around with until you're totally back on the market!" Katherine ended her rambling with a triumphant fist held high. Elena had to laugh with her sister. They had gotten so much closer since the death of their parents. She and Elena had to grow up a lot so they could take care of Jeremy when Katherine was old enough to be their guardian. _

_Elena just looked at Katherine in the mirror questioningly, "So what you're saying is that you want me to take Damon off your hands so you can have a good night out with your man?"_

_Katherine smiled, before replying, "Exactlyyyyy. Good luck sis!" then standing up, checking herself out again in the mirror before making her way to the front door. Elena just sighed, before slipping on her white blouse and her work skirt, grabbing her pumps and purse, following Katherine out the door. _

Elena had to pull herself together as by the time she had finished her flashback, Damon had come to sit at the bar stool directly in front of her. He didn't say anything, he just smiled at her.

"Hi, can I get you a drink?" Elena asked, not wanting to seem rude. He just smiled.

"Bourbon please" Elena just nodded and started pouring the bourbon in a glass; she slid it over to him before he continued "I'm Damon by the way, Stefan's older brother? I'm sure you've heard of me" Damon replied with a casual smirk. Elena just sniggered.

"Well only from what Kat had told me..." Damon's smile faltered a little, as she continued, "But I'm Elena, Katherine's younger sister". She held out her hand expecting him to shake it, but instead he just smiled, took her hand and kissed it.

"It is lovely to meet you, Elena. I hope what Katherine has told you has not obscured your opinion of me?"

But Elena hardly heard him. Her eyes were set on what his lips were doing. Her eyes lit up at the feel of Damon's lips on her skin. Her hand still tingled from the electric touch his fingers had given her. At the same time, Damon felt his lips burn pleasantly from the contact he had on her skin. His hands tingled as he gently held her dainty hand in his own. His thumb stroked circles on the back of her hand. Damon could only think about the fact that if his body burned with desire just from touching her, then how would he feel when he was holding her in his arms, and kissing her breathless. Elena felt her breath catch in her throat, before she pulled her hand and gaze away from Damon, to answer his previous question.

"Not really. All I know from about you is what Katherine has told me. She didn't seem particularly fond of you when she told me about yourself. In fact I believe her last words to me concerning you were, and I quote, 'he's only hot until he opens his mouth, from then on he turns into a Class A Douchebag', Elena smiled at that before continuing "so, you can see why I'd be less inclined to meet you?" Damon just stared in shock. Damn, was that how all women saw him?

He took a long swig of his Bourbon before composing himself again.

"Come on now Elena, I'm sure you'd disagree with your sister's lapse in judgement?"

"No not really, on your walk to the bar over here, I caught you checking out several women. I mean come on Damon; the walk took you less than 5 seconds and it's like 8 feet"

"Checking me out were you?" Damon smirked at her. He was extremely pleased to see her cheeks blush a beautiful rosy colour, even under the darkness of the lights.

"No, I saw Katherine pointing at me. I wanted to see who she was encouraging to come over here" Elena replied with a glare. Already Damon was enjoying seeing her flustered. She seemed even sexier when she was frustrated.

"So Damon, tell me about yourself. All I've heard from Kat is the basics" Elena smiled at him.

Damon looked up from his drink, his gaze locked with hers. Elena felt her heart flutter.

"What would you like to know Elena?" Damon asked.

"Um okay, why did you quit your job as a doctor?" Immediately Damon's facial expressions hardened.

"Anything, but _that" _he replied stubbornly.

"Why not?" Elena questioned.

"Because, it's, it's a bit of a sore subject. I'd rather not talk about the reason behind it" and with that Damon took a long drink from his glass before sliding it back to Elena. She just raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything as she filled his glass up again.

"Okay then, why are you here tonight?"

He had many reasons to not want to be here tonight, but he was glad he had come. Stefan had forced him into meeting Elena, as Stefan had wanted to get Damon out of the 'mood' he was in and actually meet a nice girl for a change, instead of a 'well dressed hooker'. Those were Stefan's words at least.

"Too meet a beautiful girl" Damon replied, looking directly at Elena. Elena felt goosebumps forming on her arms.

"Where is she then?" Elena joked with him. Damon smirked at her.

"Not sure yet, she'll find me" Damon replied, while comically looking around. Elena laughed quietly, internally knowing that he would have no interest at her at all. His next words however, made her change her mind exceptionally quickly.

"But I'd much rather talk to a beautiful woman such as yourself" Damon's eyes locked with hers, and Elena suddenly felt as if the whole room of people had vanished and it was just her and Damon in the room. If he had been any closer to her, she had no doubt in her mind that she would have jumped into his arms to kiss his perfect lips passionately. Thankfully, there was a large bar full of booze that kept her from doing this. Just as Elena was about to say her thank you, Damon continued with what he was saying.

"Of course, if talking doesn't satisfy me, I'm sure that you'd be more than happy to go fool around for a bit?" Damon leered at her and Elena felt herself getting very uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Ew no thank you Damon. I'm not that kind of girl" Elena spat out.

Damon looked her up and down, before looking at her quizzically, "Well you sure dress like one..."

Elena was so outfraged and disguted that she felt like punching that stupid smirk off his face. She instead settled for a slap as just as she was raising her hand, a random guy had sat down next to Damon, bumping into Damon in the process, causing him to spill his drink everywhere.

Elena laughed out loud, while Damon yelped then turned to scowl at him, "Mate, do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation!" The man looked at him with nothing remotely close to an apologetic look. Damon stared at him darkly, realising what he was up to. The man had successfully focused Elena's attention onto him and off of Damon.

"Oh Damon, don't be such a dick. I'm sure it was an accident" Elena gushed, smiling widely at the man. He ordered a beer and as Elena bent down to get it, Damon noticed the douche checking her butt out. Thinking fast Damon spilt some of his drink onto the guy's leg, forcing the creep to look away.

"Hey! What the fuck man?" the stranger cried, outraged.

Damon just shrugged before replying, "Whoa sorry _man, _but it's really busy in here, you know, just got nudged" Damon smirked at him.

By this time, Elena had come back from getting the man's beer and was setting it in front of him. As Elena took the money from the man, she smiled at him. The man smiled back and was about to start conversation with her before Damon interrupted him.

"So Elena, what do you do for a living? Stefan didn't tell me much about you apart from the fact that you were Katherine's younger, and if I might say, extremely beautiful, sister" Damon drawled, turning on the charm. Elena just shook her head and glared at him.

"Damon, don't try to charm me. I try not to get involved with men like you" as she said this, the man sitting next to Damon chose to happily attempt to enter the conversation once more, but not before Damon interrupted him, _again_, "Elena, that's a beau-"

"Oh, so you think you've got me all figured out do you?" Both the man and Elena turned to look at him. Elena turned to the man with an apologetic smile at him, and a dark glare at Damon.

"Hey, I'm so sorry that this man keeps on interrupting you, what were you going to say?"

The man just looked at her and smiled at her warmly. "Well, I was just going to say that Elena is a beautiful name. A beautiful name fits perfectly with a beautiful woman" Elena actually smiled at that. "My name's Mason by the way". Mason held out his hand. Elena shook it and leant over the bar, leaning closer to Mason than Damon.

Elena smiled at Mason, "Why thank you Mason, it's hard to find a man who can dish out a compliment rather than a hook up line" Elena glared pointedly at Damon.

Mason grinned and continued, "What time does your shift finish? I'd really like to get to know you".

Damon just shook his head in disbelief. It looked like Elena was actually considering this slime ball's offer. She looked at her watch.

"Well I still have 5 minutes left, but we can go now if you want" Mason smiled and nodded. He paid for another beer, leaving a very big tip. Elena smiled at him. She did think that Mason was way above average looking. He had tanned skin, curly brown hair and warm brown eyes. He also seemed to take care of his body _very _well.

Elena walked around the bar; then she brushed past Damon without a second glance. Mason offered his arm and Elena took it willingly. She looked back at Damon, giving him a vicious smile, before sitting down at an empty booth. Mason also looked back at Damon the same time as Elena, but instead of a smirk, Mason just looked at him with what Damon could only describe as a 'victory grin'.

Damon turned around on his bar stool and watched them for a long while. He was getting bored when nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be happening, other than her laughing at all of his jokes like he was a fricking comedian. It wasn't until Elena excused herself, and headed in the direction of the bathroom, did he start to really pay attention to them. He wasn't sure, but from what he could see, while Elena had been gone, Mason had slipped something into her drink. Damon couldn't be sure what it was unless he got closer, but by doing so, he would be attracting his attention to the pair of them.

Once Elena got back, she took a long drink from her glass, supposedly out of thirst. Damon gasped inaudibly as he watched Mason sneer at Elena as she downed the whole glass. After a few minutes Elena seemed to get drowsy. Mason had been touching Elena's knee for a bit before he started to slowly slide his hand up her leg. Damon was about to intervene, but he stopped when Elena took his hand in her own and brought it back onto the table. He sighed in relief; at least Elena knew what was going on around her. She was still in control of her own actions. Then suddenly Damon felt a familiar feeling in his pants. Damn, he thought to himself, one too many Bourbons. Damon hurriedly made his way to the men's room, praying to God that Elena would still be there when he got back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, after some mindless chatter about what they did for a living, Mason decided to try it on with Elena, hoping the pill had gotten to work. "So Elena," said Mason "You're looking kind of hot, want to get out of here?" Elena couldn't help but flirt back at that comment<p>

"Why thank you Mason, you're not looking too bad yourself" she replied with a wink. Truth be told, Elena was starting to feel weird. Her vision was starting to go fuzzy but she shook it off, blaming it on her long shift and dehydration. Mason just laughed heartily.

"That's not what I meant but it's true. No, actually I meant, would you like to go outside? You're looking quite warm". Elena just nodded and allowed herself to be pulled under Mason's heavy arm as he guided her out of the back door of the club.

* * *

><p>Damon came back from the bathroom to see Elena had gone. He was freaking out for a few moments before composing himself. He tried not to think the worst as he frantically looked around the club for either her or Mason. He did however spot Stefan on his way out of the club with Katherine.<p>

He ran over to Stefan, before shouting in his ear, due to the loud music, "Have you seen Elena?" Stefan shook his head no, so Damon turned to Katherine to ask her the same thing.

She nodded and pointed to the back door. "Yeah I figured she'd be with you, but I caught a bit of your 'disagreement'. Then I saw this guy taking her outside, she didn't look too good. It's too hot in here so she's probably just dehydrated" Before she could finish what she was saying Damon sprinted towards the back door and slammed it open.

* * *

><p>Elena allowed Mason to pull her down the alleyway for a few steps, before she tried to stop.<p>

"Wait, Mason, can't we just wait here? I mean there's no point walking off in an alleyway, we could get mugged or something", she tried to reason with him.

Mason shook his head and smiled, "Yeah that'd be pointless. However, there are far worse people out there than muggers. I do know what will make you feel better" and with that he pushed her against the wall, and planted a hard and rough kiss on her mouth.

For a few moments she felt herself relax into the kiss. Mason wasn't a terribly impressive kisser, but he did enough to get her moaning at his roughness. Mason held her hips to him as Elena wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't normally do this with guys she had just met, but Mason seemed like a fun guy. That thought quickly turned out to be extremely wrong.

Mason kept on moving his hands from her hips to grasp her bum. Twice Elena had to pull his hands away. It wasn't until he cupped her sex did she start to pull away from him.

"Mason, I don't want to do this. I'm actually feeling really dizzy"

"Oh don't worry babe, you'll feel fine soon" He replied crudely

Elena looked at him, when a thought popped into her head.

"Mason, did you put something in my drink?" she asked, not quite believing it.

Mason looked at her before smiling; "Maybe" He carried out the word for a while, before he grabbed her hips again. He leant close to her and rested his mouth an inch from her ear.

"Don't worry babe, it'll help you loosen up. It's for you to enjoy this as much as I know I'm going to" He nibbled at her ear lobe. In any other situation, Elena would have enjoyed the sensation, but right now it was making her feel sick and violated.

"WHAT? Mason? Get the fuck off me! Mason!" Elena cried, trying to pry his sweaty hands away from her exposed skin on her sides. Mason had successfully undone her shirt and his hands were roaming around her bare mid-section.

"What's the matter princess?" He breathed his hot and sticky breath into her ear.

"Mason, get off me!" She cried out. Mason just held onto her harder.

"Now why would I want to do that?" He sneered before he attacked her with his mouth again.

Elena tried to push him off her, she didn't want to do this, but he angrily grabbed her wrists and held them in an unbreakable grasp with one hand above her head. She could feel herself getting weaker before she realised what was happening to her. She was going to be raped, in a dark alleyway, with no one around to help her. She felt like crying, and it took her a few seconds to realise that she already was. Mason had roughly grabbed her breasts and started to rub his hardness into her stomach. She cried out, not in pleasure but in pain, as his grip on her wrists was getting tighter.

Mason started to suck on her neck as he fumbled around with his belt buckle. After finally succeeding with opening it, her unzipped his pants and pushed them to the floor. Just as he was reaching for Elena's underwear under her skirt, the back door suddenly banged open.

Both Mason and Elena looked over to the noise. Elena was shocked to see Damon standing there, just watching them with a very dark expression on his face.

"You better get the fuck off her right now, or there will be some serious consequences" Damon snarled at Mason. Mason just looked at him and sneered.

"Mind your own fucking business; we were just about to have some fun" Mason motioned to himself and Elena".

She gasped in fear, not wanting any harm to come to Damon or herself. Elena looked at Damon with eyes filled with terror. She noticed how Damon scanned over her appearance, then the panic in her eyes. She saw how his bright blue eyes, seemed to darken with anger towards Mason. Damon felt his jaw tense and his hands balling into fists, as he slowly walked towards the Mason.

"I'm going to give you hell" and with that Damon ran at Mason.

Elena had slumped to the floor as Damon tackled Mason to the ground. She watched as Damon punched Mason repeatedly in the face. She could hear the sickening crunches of broken bones, Mason and Damon's. She had to turn her face as Mason was getting bloodier by the second.

It wasn't until Elena stopped hearing Mason's screams at Damon to stop did she turn her head to look at Damon. He was crouched in front of her, using his body to shield what he had done to Damon.

He looked at her with a soft gaze, with such intensity that made her heart melt. Elena just shook her head and began to cry. Damon didn't know what to do. He chose to pull her to her feet. Elena managed to do this, albeit being a bit shaky. She managed to get a glimpse of Mason. His head was covered in blood and there was a pool of it but the side of his head. She also saw that Damon's hands were cut, bloody and bruised. She looked up at her saviour, losing herself in his eyes.

"Thank you Damon" she breathed out, before she collapsed into his arms. Damon just stood there stunned. He now had absolutely no clue about what he should be doing with this beautiful girl in his arms. So he did the chivalrous thing. He scooped Elena up in his arms and carried her towards his car, which was parked a few minutes away from the club. As Damon was walking, he was thinking about what had just happened. He thought how lucky he had been to find Elena before anything violent happened to her, but then how he was not lucky enough to have stopped this whole ordeal. He should have done something when he saw Mason slip her the pill, he just didn't know what. Damon looked at the sleeping woman in his arms. She was so beautiful. Damon had been imagining holding her close to him during their banter, earlier in the evening, but he had not imagined it would have been under these circumstances.

After some careful manoeuvring, Damon managed to keep his grip on Elena while he managed to fish his car keys out of his jeans pocket. He carefully laid her in the backseat of his Camero. Damon took off his leather jacket and placed it under her head, hoping to keep her more comfortable.

As he slid into the front seat of his car, he had no idea what to do with her now. Stefan and Katherine were probably at Stefan's apartment by now. He certainly didn't want to interrupt whatever they were doing. Damon thought of finding out where she lived, but then thought it'd be too much hassle. So finally, he decided on taking her back to his apartment, if he could even call it that. It was more like a hotel penthouse. It was 1500sq feet, overlooked the central park and had its own elevator.

Damon started the engine, turned back to look at the sleeping beauty behind him, before he turned out of the parking lot and drove off in the direction of his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay guys, what do you think? I made Mason a bit of a creep, so I wanted to see what you'd thought of that. Chapter 3 is nearly finished so it'll be up here soon.<em>**

**_Reviews please! :) xxx _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here's chapter 3 for you guys! I enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it too!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>_

It only took Damon 10 minutes to drive back to his apartment as opposed to the usual 30 minutes, mainly due to it being late, and tonight he was being kind of a reckless speeder. He would never drive dangerously, but right now, all he cared about was getting Elena back to his apartment to get her comfortable and to make her feel as safe as possible.

As Damon picked up Elena from his car, a manoeuvre that almost made him drop her, he noticed that she was shivering. He wrapped his leather jacket around her shoulders and proceeded to carry her into the apartment lobby. He got a very strange look from the security night guard as he took in Damon and his 'companion'. Damon panicked, before quickly saying "My girlfriend fell asleep in the car, I didn't have the heart to wake her", and with a small smile walked over to his private lift. The guard seemed to buy his story, and even helped Damon by pressing the button for him. Damon gave him a smile before stepping into the elevator. Damon called out "thanks" just as the doors started to close.

The elevator seemed to take twice as long as it usually did but Damon didn't mind. He just stared into Elena's sleeping face. He just marvelled at her natural beauty. Even after what had happened between her and Mason, he face was still perfectly relaxed as she slept. Her olive skin highlighted her high cheekbones. Her rosy lips were curved into what looked like a small smile, but they were still swollen from Mason's kisses, Damon cursed himself for letting that happen in the first place.

As the elevator dinged, letting him know that he had gotten to his apartment, Damon's grip on Elena tightened as he walked towards his bedroom. He gently laid her down on his bed, allowing her long brown hair to cascade over his black silk pillows. Damon took his time to gaze at the rest of her body. Her small hands were curled into fists, clutching onto seemingly nothing. Damon looked into one of her hand, noticing a gold chain curled within. He pulled it out, and threw it across the room figuring it at Mason's. Elena must have grabbed at it when Mason forced himself on her, Damon thought with rage.

Damon continued his search of her body, her white work blouse highlighted her breasts in a seductive yet classy way, and the shirt also focused Damon's gaze on her small waist and flat stomach. Her long legs stretched out, seemingly to look even longer because of the short black skirt she had been wearing. Damon felt his groin tighten as he realised that her skirt had ridden up and he could catch a glimpse of her lacy underwear. Damon stood at the foot of the bed and carefully slid off her black pumps, stroking her dainty feet as he did so. He heard Elena murmur in approval in her sleep. He smiled widely, loving the effect he had on her over a simple touch.

Damon thought back to what he had said to her at the bar. He felt disgusted at himself for even asking Elena if she would have wanted to fool around with him. Sure it was something that appealed to him, but he had only said it as the tension around them had been suffocating and he needed to say something to break it as quickly as possible. He could still taste the crude words in his mouth. He was definitely going to be apologising for **that** in the morning.

Before he would be tempted to take her into his arms; a move he was certain she would not appreciate, Damon covered her with the bed sheets. Damon grabbed another pillow from the bed and a blanket from the closet and took up camp on the pull out bed from the sofa in his living room.

He stripped off his clothes, pulled on a pair of sweatpants and climbed into his makeshift bed. He was feeling exhausted, mainly from beating the crap out of Mason. But he figured that maybe it was the tension that seemed to be emanating from Elena that had really cut into him. No woman, since he had been here, had succeeded into not falling for his charm. He was captivated by Elena's beauty, but by her independence as a woman as well. As Damon drifted off to sleep; with the face of Elena Gilbert was on his mind.

* * *

><p>When Elena awoke the next morning she felt horrible. Her entire body was sore, and her head was pounding. She opened her eyes, and took in the strange surrounding. She had absolutely no idea where she was. As she lay there, flashes from the previous night had come back to her. She remembered talking to Damon at the bar. She then remembered going off with another guy, but she couldn't remember his name. Then suddenly she was outside and the man was clawing at her clothes. She couldn't remember if she had been included in his passion or not.<p>

Then it suddenly hit her like a falling boulder. Mason had been aggressively forcing himself upon her, and it was Damon, that pompous, arrogant, (albeit gorgeous) son-of-a-bitch, who had saved her. She remembered the feeling she had when she watched Damon beat Mason to a pulp, and then the flutter of her heart when he took her in his arms. She remembered feeling completely safe in his arms, like he would never let anything hurt her. And she had felt at peace. But then after that she couldn't remember anything.

After a quick look around the room, she figured that Damon must have brought her back to his place. She smiled despite herself. She couldn't forget the fact that Damon had been rude to her, the way he leered at her. But for some reason, Elena just didn't believe that that was the real him. When their gazes were locked onto one another's, it was as if that's where he held all his feelings, his insecurities, and his soul. Elena felt as if she was almost in reach of them. She truly believed that this man was hiding behind a mask of coldness; solid walls holding back anyone who tried to come close to his true self.

Looking down at herself, Elena realised she was still in her work clothes from last night. She smiled again at the fact that Damon had respected her enough to not take off her clothes – even if it would have been to make her more "comfortable". She laughed to herself at how she had completely misjudged this man.

Another 5 minutes in bed, Elena felt it was time to go thank Damon for what he had done for her that night. Feeling disgusting in her work clothes; they had Mason's smell all over them, she stripped out of them and headed for his wardrobe. Figuring he wouldn't mind, she grabbed a large button down shirt and slipped it on over her bra and panties. Just as she was walking out of the door she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her eyes were smudged with her eye liner and mascara, her lipstick had smeared itself all across her mouth and her hair was a total disgrace. Hurriedly, Elena ran her hands under the tap in his en-suite; attempting to fix her appearance.

When Elena had emerged, she had gotten the lipstick off, most of the black smudges had been washed away and her hair didn't look like a flock of crows had been nesting in it overnight. She walked out of his bedroom into a spacious hall. She walked down the hall a bit before finally coming to the main part of his apartment, his living room. As she walked in the first thing she laid eyes upon was the elevator. Elena gasped to herself, 'Damon must be loaded! He has an elevator that opens up right into the living room!" She suddenly put a hand over her mouth as she noticed the man lying on the sofa bed in front of her. Her heart almost stopped beating as she took in his appearance.

Damon was lying on his back, one arm thrown across his face. His hair was ruffled, making his appearance much sweeter. His lips were pursed, and his features were softened. She actually thought that he looked beautiful. Her gaze travelled down to his body, where the covers had obviously been thrown off at some point in the night. His body was perfect. His tanned skin complimented his wide, muscled shoulders. His abs looked as if they had been sculpted to perfection; the little trail of hair leading down his stomach towards his, rather sizeable, bulge, just below his waist. Elena could actually feel her eyes dilating and her skin flushing when she'd seen this. She also involuntarily licked her lips at the thought of seeing it up close. This man certainly had another magnificent package lying beneath his sweatpants. Elena felt herself flush. Without wanting to disturb him, Elena set off to find the kitchen. She wanted to do something nice for him, as a thank you for what he had done for her last night, even if he had acted like a dick to her at the beginning.

* * *

><p>The next morning Damon woke up to the smell of fried eggs and bacon. Damon opened his eyes groggily, squinting at the light coming in from the drawn curtains. 'That's weird...' he thought to himself. He had remembered closing them last night, how had they come open again? Then he suddenly sat up, remembering what had happened the previous evening. He looked around the living room wildly, looking for a sign of her presence. When he didn't see one he panicked. He then remembered he could smell cooking coming from the kitchen. He lifted his body off the bed and padded towards the direction of the smells.<p>

As Damon got closer, he could smell something else. It smelt fruity, almost like the smell of summer. He realised that he could actually smell her perfume, or rather her natural scent wafting around his house. He smirked realising she must have gone for a wander before heading to the kitchen. When he walked around the corner he was greeted with an assortment of wonderful smells and sights. Elena was cooking him an English breakfast, complete with eggs, bacon, sausages and fried bread. She had her back to him, so hadn't noticed his entrance. Damon took the time to take in her appearance. She had borrowed one of his shirts and it made her look impossibly sexy.

Damon cleared his throat, and Elena turned around. When she saw him she smiled shyly, letting herself ogle at his naked torso a few moments too long.

"Er hi Damon" she said quietly. She turned around and continued with her cooking.

Damon chuckled at her embarrassed appearance. He was hoping it was because he was shirtless; yeah, he thought to himself, definitely hoping it was because of that. "Morning yourself", his voice croaked as he thought he was still half asleep, but Elena thought he had never sounded sexier. She turned around and faced him.

"Look Damon, about last night..."

Damon stopped her before she could continue. "You don't have to thank me for anything. I'm just glad I got there when I did, and, I'm glad that you're safe now" he smiled at her warmly. Elena smiled back.

Damon's gaze drifted over her appearance. Elena blushed, and Damon thought she had never looked sweeter.

"Nice top you have there, I feel like I've seen it before?" Damon joked. Elena laughed with him, before pulling it down discreetly, attempting to cover herself a bit more.

"Yeah, I didn't want to wear last night's clothes, after, what happened. I hope you don't mind?"

Damon smiled, "No of course not. In fact, I love that you've already taken to wearing my clothes! And I especially love the fact that it's got your legs on show" He grinned at her, his eyes lit up with mischief.

Elena huffed with annoyance; she had been right about him being a jerk. Did he have a one track mind, with the only destination being sex?

"Why do you do that?" she asked

Damon looked at her, with an obvious confused expression on his face. "Do what?"

"Like, always say something to make me think you're only after one thing?" Elena sighed. She was hoping to have a nice chat with him this morning, but it just seemed to be heading down the same route as their conversation the night before.

Damon looked at her softly, "Elena I don't intend to make you think that. But, with you, I kind of lose my cool?" He wasn't sure how to phrase it. Elena looked at him, her eyes prompting him to continue. "I just feel all nervous, and every time we talk, there's something there, and I haven't felt that feeling in a long time, so it's off putting for me feeling it at the moment. So, I dunno, I feel as if I need to say something to break it."

"Damon", Elena replied, "you seem like a really nice guy, and to be honest, I'm not sure why Kat wanted us to meet so badly. But we did, and I felt something too. I just broke up with my boyfriend so I'm not looking for a one night stand or anything, which is what it looks like your after-"

"I don't do one night stands with women that I want to get to know Elena"

Elena felt her heart melt at that. "So, you didn't want a one night stand last night?"

Damon shook his head, "If I'm being perfectly honest, when I walked into the bar I had been expecting to hook up with a random chick. But then I saw you Elena. All my other plans were forgotten when I saw you", Elena blushed and Damon smiled before continuing, "I'd really like to get to know you... If that's something you'd want to do as well?" When Damon said that, Elena thought she saw a flash of vulnerability in his eyes, before the walls were back up again.

Elena smiled tenderly at Damon, "Yes, that'd be nice".

There were a few awkward moments before Damon smiled widely at Elena.

"So, what are you cooking good lookin'?" He grinned at her.

Elena laughed, "Oh shush you! But to answer your question, I am cooking you a thank you breakfast, complete with bacon, toast, fried eggs and sausages. I figured you'd need a big meal, you know, after last night". Damon frowned when he heard Elena's voice drop to a whisper when she talked about what happened between her and Mason. The guy has really fucked with Elena's head, he thought to himself. He'd have to have a chat with Mason soon.

"Well it smells delicious; almost as good as whatever perfume you're wearing right now" Damon said with a wink.

"Damon, I'm not wearing any perfume..." Elena replied. Damon smiled even wider.

"So I guess it's just you then m'dear", and Elena actually snorted a little as she laughed loudly.

"Oh Damon, you come up with the lamest lines ever! How do women fall for them?" Elena managed to choke out; she was laughing too much.

"Oh you know you love it" he whispered huskily in her ear. Elena felt her body tremble with desire. Elena turned to look at him; they were so close their bodies were almost touching.

"Look Damon, as I was saying before, I really want to thank you for what you did for me last night. If you hadn't have been there, I'm pretty sure what would have happened." She felt her voice break at the end, and the next thing she knew she was in Damon's arms.

Almost instantly, her arms were wrapped around Damon's waist, holding on for dear life. Damon pressed a soft kiss onto her hair, before whispering softly to her, "You're welcome" then he hesitated before whispering again, "my beautiful angel."

Elena wasn't sure if she had imagined the last part, but in that moment she didn't care. All the mattered was that she was held tightly in Damon's strong, secure arms. She felt the familiar feeling of security and warmth in his arms, like she had done the night before.

After a few long moment, Elena pulled back and Damon, somewhat reluctantly, let her. The Elena gasped. Damon jumped startled by her outburst. He then realised that the bacon was burning and Elena had to hurriedly take it out of the pan and set it on their plates. She frowned looking at the burnt bacon before turning to Damon.

"You like your bacon, really well done, I hope?" Damon laughed and replied, "Elena, anything you'll cook for me, I'm going to enjoy".

Elena smiled widely at that and quickly added the rest of their breakfast to the plates. Damon picked both of the plates up and set them at the dining table at the other end of the room.

They ate in a comfortable silence. It was around 10 o'clock when Elena's phone rang. She glanced at the Caller ID. It was Katherine. Elena quickly answered it, realising that she had disappeared that night and hadn't said anything to Kat.

"Kat!"

"_Oh Elena you are alive!" Katherine joked,_

"Well, yeah, obviously Kat" she retorted dryly.

"_So what happened to you last night? I saw you going outside with some FINE guy, then Damon was running after you and then it was as if you just vanished? You okay?" _

Elena hesitated before answering. Should she tell Kat the full story now? Or wait until she got home? She decided to wait, figuring that it'd be a better conversation to have face to face.

"I'm fine Kat, I'll be home within the hour probably"

Elena could hear her sister sigh with relief, _"Okay that's cool then. I'll see you when you get home. Love ya!"_

Elena laughed, "Love you too sis" then hung up. Elena looked up to meet Damon's questioning gaze. Elena just smiled.

"Don't worry, it was just big sis checking in on her little sis" Elena joked, but she could still see that Damon wasn't looking happy.

"Elena why didn't you tell her what happened?" He couldn't believe that she had just breezed over the whole topic. Surely she must still be feeling distressed, vulnerable?

"Damon, that's not really a conversation to be had over the phone. I'd much rather tell her face to face"

Understanding washed over his features, "Oh... Right, gotcha!" He smiled.

Once they were done eating, Elena went to go get her purse, before realising it wasn't there. She walked back to the kitchen quickly.

"Damon, where's my purse?" Elena had left her phone in her skirt pocket. She was surprised that it hadn't fallen out to be honest.

"Oh, well after I had gotten you to my car, I didn't want to go back to get it and risk Mason coming after you again" His gaze shifted awkwardly when he said his name. Elena looked at him expecting him to continue, "So I'm guessing it's still at the bar?"

Elena groaned, both with relief and frustration. At least she knew her purse was safe, but it was going to take a while for her to walk to the bar from Damon's apartment; she had realised where they were by looking out of a window earlier. Then the walk from the bar back to her apartment took another 20 minutes. She was going to be 2 hours before she finally got home.

Damon looked at her and grinned, "Don't worry; I'm not going to make you walk back. I'll drive you" he offered. Elena smiled, "Yes, actually that'd be very helpful! But only if it's not too much trouble."

Damon just waved her off, "What kind of guy would I be to leave a damsel in distress?" Elena giggled softly as she went to collect her stuff. Damon ran back to his room, and slipped on a pair of sneakers and a jumper. Elena frowned as he walked to the elevator with her; she wouldn't get to check out his abs when he wasn't looking anymore.

Damon had caught her earlier checking him out. He didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow. Inside he had been celebrating. He had known that he wasn't the only one out of them to feel the sexual tension between them. As he and Elena stepped into the lift, Damon suddenly felt as if he couldn't breathe. The sexual heat that was radiatating from both of them was suffocating. Elena could feel it too. It was as if Damon's aura was reaching out to hers; trying to become engulfed in one another.

Elena looked sideways at Damon, just as he looked down at her. Their eyes both filled with a lust, a desire to have each other. Just as Damon had been leaning down, his hand resting gently on her chin to bring her head up, the elevator doors opened.

The pair jumped apart and Elena nearly ran out of the elevator, with Damon in close steps behind her. They didn't say a word, on the way to his car, or when they were in the car, or even when they had gotten to the bar to get her bag. As she got back in the car, Damon had been silently reflecting on what might have just happened. He could still feel Elena's soft, silky skin on his fingers. He could still hear the way her breathing had turned into breathy ones, and he could still see in his mind, the way her eyes had parted with desire for him. He had never felt so turned on about the prospect of a kiss before. Then again, he had never felt like this around a woman, not even with Rose. He was feeling very surprised about what was happening. Little did he know that Elena had been thinking the exact same thing. She felt terrified about how she was reacting to Damon; a man that she had met less than 24 hours ago. It shouldn't be possible for her to want to just bury her head in Damon's naked chest and smell his intoxicating scent. She shouldn't want to just want to stay in his arms forever. And she certainly shouldn't have wanted to kiss him as badly as she had a few moments ago. The both sat silently, sifting through their thoughts all the way to Elena's apartment.

Once Damon turned the engine off, they both just sat in silence for a few moments. It was Elena who broke the silence, the tension that filled the car, first.

"Well, um, so thank you for the lift home, and for last night, again" she smiled a small, almost shy smile at Damon before reaching for the door handle and opened the car door. Suddenly, Damon grabbed her other hand before she could get out of the car. Elena turned to face him questioningly. Surprised at his desperation to keep her in his car, Damon just looked down at their hands, taken aback at how well their hands fit together, before he looked up and smiled. He didn't know how else to respond, so he just settled for a simple, "You're welcome" before he leant in and hesitantly grazed his lips over hers. He felt Elena's body tremble, and when he pulled back her eyes had become glazed over.

Elena couldn't believe how amazing it had felt to kiss him, if only for the briefest moment. She just looked at Damon before getting out of the car and walking into her apartment building. She turned around to wave a goodbye at Damon, but was disappointed to see he was already driving away down the street at record speed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>SO Damon and Elena have decided to get to know each other ;) also I would love to know what you guys think; should I have them getting together immdietly or should I have them slowly getting to know each other? I have loads of ideas about the next few chapters, so hopefully they'll be up quickly.<em>**

**_And as usual, I would love to get reviews to know what you guys thought! Thanks xxx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_So finally here is chapter 4. I kept on changing my mind about what was going to happen between Elena and Damon that I must have written this chapter about 5 times! Chapter 5 will be up shortly. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>_

As soon as Elena had gotten out of the car, Damon felt his heart yearn for her touch once again. He had felt a desperate need to keep her with him, to kiss her until she was gasping for breath. But he knew he had to slow things down. He always had a problem with relationships like this; he always pushed and pushed his feelings, until they eventually burnt out. He didn't want that to happen with Elena. He wasn't even one hundred percent sure she wanted a boyfriend. He wanted them to get to know each other, to take whatever they had together slowly. It was that thought that forced him to drive away as Elena walked up the steps to his apartment. He doubted she even looked back at him, but he was hoping that she had.

He drove in the direction of nowhere; driving around aimlessly, just thinking. He realised that he hadn't called Rose at all these last 24 hours. Since their break-up he had called her every day, always hoping for her to pick up and agree to get back together with him. Damon still believed she loved him and had been hoping that by persisting that she would finally realise, that she would leave Trevor and come running back to him. But since he had met Elena, he had barely thought about her. Rose had always consumed his thoughts, but now when he thought about anyone, Elena's face always appeared in his mind. He wanted to really get to know her, connect with her not just on a physical level but on an emotional level. He wanted to build a solid foundation of a friendship. He knew it would take time, and even if nothing came of it, his heart actually burned at the thought of that, he would always want to have Elena in his life.

Damon pulled up at his apartment and rushed inside. He had left his phone in his bedroom and he really needed to make a call. He grabbed his phone and dialled the one of numbers on his speed dial.

"_Hello?"_

Damon sighed with relief. He composed himself before asking,

"I need to ask you something".

* * *

><p>Elena watched as Damon's car drove off into the distance. She didn't know how long she had stood there, silently hoping to see him come driving back for another kiss. Her lips still tingled at the thought of their almost kiss. It was been sweet, gentle and almost tender. But she remembered how she had felt his passion and desire in that kiss too. Suddenly Elena realised that she had made a completely wrong judgement of him at the bar. Sure he was being an arrogant jerk, but she realised that there must have been a reason for it, and she really wanted to find out what had caused him to never show his feelings. She could sense how his walls blocking his emotions had started to crack when he had asked her if they would want to be something more than friends. Her heart lifted in the hope of being able to help Damon get past his fears of whatever he was holding onto. She shivered and decided it was probably time for her to go inside.<p>

Elena tiredly climbed the stairs to her apartment on the fourth floor. She didn't want to take the elevator; it would be plain without Damon in it with her, the tension between them filling the air.

As she opened the door to her apartment she was ambushed by her older sister.

"ELENA! Where have you been? Did you go home with that fitty I saw you with last night? And I don't mean Damon by the way" Katherine giggled.

Elena's stomach lurched at the very real possibility that she could have been taken home by that scumbag last night. Once again, she mentally thanked Damon for what he had done for her. Elena shook her head and Katherine looked at her strangely.

"No? Then where were you? OMG don't tell me you went home with Damon!" She gasped. Elena could only nod, and then just when Katherine's head looked like it was going to explode from shock or excitement Elena butted in.

"But it's not what you think. Far from it" Elena replied gravely. Elena motioned for Katherine to sit down, before she sat down on the sofa herself. Katherine slowly nodded her head and joined Elena on the couch.

"So, what happened Elena?" Kat asked, desperately trying to figure out what was on her sister's mind.

Elena sighed; she would have to start from the beginning. So she sat there, explaining to Katherine what had happened. She explained about her meeting Damon for the first time, admitting that she found him irresistibly sexy, but at the same time being a jackass. She explained how she had left Damon to talk to Mason, something she really regretted now. She explained how Mason had taken her outside when she was feeling dizzy. Katherine commented about that, saying how she had seen Elena looking ill and a hot guy helping her out. At the time, Katherine felt happy for her sister, but now she was dreading what was coming next, because the look on her little sister's face was telling her that something bad had happened. Elena quietly explained how Mason had forced himself upon her, not wanting to go into detail, but having to in order to get her feelings off her chest. She didn't let Katherine comment on what she was saying; not wanting to break down into tears. Her heart swelled with pride and satisfaction when she talked about how Damon had saved her and not wanting to leave her alone, had taken her back to his apartment. Katherine smiled at that. She remembered Stefan saying that Damon was a gentleman at heart, but decided to act arrogant as a front. She listened intently as Elena talked animatedly about her breakfast with Damon.

When Elena looked up from telling Katherine her story, Katherine had a huge smile on her face.

"What?" Elena asked. Katherine's smile grew, "You luuurve Damon, Lena!" Kat joked.

Elena laughed out loud. "What! No I don't love him Kat! But he seems like a really great, okay amazing, guy. Would it be crazy if I wanted to be with him?"

Katherine frowned at that. Stefan had told her about Damon; how he always left a trail of broken hearts behind him, wherever he went. She totally didn't want her little sister to be one of Damon's conquests; one of the many he had left behind broken.

Before speaking, Katherine thought carefully about what she was going to say. "Well Lena I'm not sure. Stefan told me that Damon had a reputation of being a player, and I really don't want to see you get hurt. But, if you think that underneath it all he's a better man, then I say go for it! I mean you only live once right?"

Elena smiled and hugged her sister. She loved how they could talk about anything and were completely comfortable with each other. She especially loved that she knew she could go to Katherine to talk about anything that was on her mind, and she knew that Katherine would come to her if she was ever troubled. Suddenly Katherine reared back from her sister, with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh Elena please tell me you guys kissed!" Elena blushed and Katherine clapped her hands in joy.

"Yes! Yes yes yes you did! Okay come on, tell me. How was it? Was it sweet and caring, or was it like 'I gotta have you now' kind of kiss?" Katherine asked quickly.

Elena pondered over what she should say. It was everything to her. It had been sweet and caring but, again she thought of their kiss and how it had been laced with passion and emotion.

"It was sort of a mix of everything I suppose. Even though it was really brief, I could tell that he was feeling I'm feeling right now, whatever the feeling is" Elena spoke slowly, unsure of what she was feeling for Damon Salvatore.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello?"<em>

Damon sighed with relief. He composed himself before asking,

"I need to ask you something"

He could hear quiet breathing on the other line.

"Hey sorry about that, was just finishing off something. So what do you need?" Stefan asked his older brother.

"Well I was wondering if you had Elena's number. I forgot to ask for it last night and I'd really like to talk to her" Damon asked, hoping that his brother could do this for him.

Stefan asked Damon to hold on as he went through his contacts. He found Elena's number and wrote it on a piece of paper before talking to Damon again.

"Damon? Hey, yeah I have her number, but it's not her mobile number. It's her and Kat's apartment number. So if I give you this, I want you to promise me that you're not going to do _anything_ to hurt Elena. Because it wouldn't be me to hurt you, it'd be Kat. She has a fierce slap Damon, and believe you me, you do not want to be on the end of it" Stefan shuddered, remembering the one and only time Kat had slapped him. It had been because she thought she saw him kissing someone, when it turned out it wasn't even him. Katherine had been extremely embarrassed and had promised to never hit him again, even if he had upset her in any way.

Damon nodded in understand, before he remembered that he was on the phone and Stefan couldn't see what he was doing.

"Yeah, Stefan, of course. I really like Elena and I wouldn't intentionally hurt her in any way. So could I have her number?"

As Stefan read Damon the number, Damon wrote it down and immediately called Elena. As he heard the phone ringing, Damon suddenly had a thought, what if she thinks I'm some crazy needy person, needing to call her 24/7? _What like you've been doing to Rose? _He thought to himself dryly. Before he had any chance to change his mind, he heard the phone being picked up. Then he could hear her heavenly voice.

"_Hello?"_

"Er hi Elena. It's me... Damon. Damon Salvatore. I, uh, I just wanted to see if you were okay?" Nice one Damon, he thought to himself, always the was it about this woman that made him act like a teenager going through puberty again.

He could hear her chuckle. Thank god! He thought, at least she doesn't seem freaked out that he called.

"_I'm fine Damon, thank you again for everything you did."_

Damon smiled, "It's no problem. So.. er, I guess you're wondering how I got your number?" He asked nervously.

"_Not really Damon. You seem like the kind of guy who has... connections. I'm actually surprised you didn't call me sooner!" Elena laughed._

"Oh okay then. Just to let you know, I actually asked Stefan for your number. I figured that since he is dating your sister, that he'd have your number, but obviously he doesn't have your mobile number" Damon joked. He really wanted to ask Elena what was on his mind, but for some reason he was feeling extremely nervous about her saying no. Why? He thought, you've never been nervous when asking a woman out. What's changed?

"_Yeah I kind of guessed," Elena paused, waiting for him to continue but he had no idea what to say next. "So, did you want to ask me something? Or were you just checking in?"_

"Actually Elena, I wanted to see what you were doing tonight?"

"_Oh I'm going out for a meal with Katherine. We like to go out for dinner every now and then to just catch up and stuff, so tonight is actually n-" _There was some shuffling and noises going on over the phone. Damon waited for her to come back onto the line.

* * *

><p>Katherine ripped the phone away from Elena.<p>

"Lena, what are you doing? Just say yes!"

Elena frowned, "I don't want to seem needy, or act like I don't have a life!"

Katherine just waved her off, "Elena, why don't the four of us go out for dinner instead?"

Elena smiled, "Kat that would actually be a really good idea", Elena smiled and then grabbed the phone back from her sister.

"Damon?" she asked, hoping that he hadn't hung up or anything.

"_Yes Elena?"_

"I just spoke to Kat, and she said why don't you, me, her and Stefan go out for a meal? We thought it would be fun", Elena smiled into the phone. She really hoped he'd agree; hoping he wouldn't be put off that they wouldn't get much alone time. To her relief, he agreed and after making some arrangements, they agreed that Stefan and Damon would pick her and Kat up and they would walk to a restaurant in the area. Elena was grinning like an idiot for the rest of the day. She couldn't wait to see what a real date with Damon Salvatore would feel like.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So Elena and Damon are going on a date! I made it more of a group date so it doesn't get too intense for their first date, but dont worry there will be upcoming smut ;)<em>**

**_Also, reviews would help me with upcoming events! xxx_**


End file.
